Presently, a power socket device is widely applied to the house and the workplace, wherein the power socket device has a plug to be connected to an external power for supplying an electric power.
A traditional switchable power socket device comprises a cover, a plurality of socket units mounted on the cover, and a main switch mounted on the cover. Alternatively, the power socket device also can comprise a plurality of switches, each of which is corresponding to each of the socket units. The main switch or one of the switches can be pressed to control to connect or disconnect a plug of an electric device plugged in one of the socket unit, in order to save the electric power. When the plug is plugged in the power socket device, the plug is in contact with electrodes of the socket unit to form an electrical connection therebetween. When the power socket device is no longer used after work, the plug must be unplugged from the socket unit, or one of the switches on the power socket device should be switched off, for the purpose of saving the power.
However, in the case that the traditional switchable power socket device has the main switch, other of the socket units can not be disconnected with the power when one of the socket units is used, so that the purpose of saving the power can not be carried out. On the other hand, in the case that the traditional switchable power socket device has the plurality of switches corresponding to each of the socket units, respectively, the cost of the power socket device is relatively high. Besides, although the plugs can be unplugged to save the power, the unplugging operation is inconvenient and the socket units may be accumulated with dust, resulting in lower conductivity or other security problems.